mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
Series One
Only September 11 2018 21:00:00 until the next episode... Description This is the first series in the show. It follows a group who are being stalked and tormented by a killer (or killers!). They must find out who is doing this, before the whole town is dead. The first series has 10 episodes. During 1x05, the audience will find out a major reveal. This is followed by another on 1x10 - the finale episode. Spoilers / Notes * This series will span 10 episodes * One killer will be revealed during the mid-series finale, the second to be revealed in the series finale. * Brainstorming and writing for this series began 1st March, 2016 * The first episode shoot took place on 20th March, 2016. * Annalise Kingston released the title to 1.07 via Snapchat, as a promo for the upcoming mid-series finale. * It was revealed that Lauren Martin is a member of The Killer Team in Revelations, she was also the one who murdered Molly Martin * The original titles have had two remakes since the series' initial release, with the new ones being announced via Twitter New titles are released via the official twitter handle * New characters (Claus Hoogan-Straaud and Erin Flank) will be joining the cast in 1B. It was released via the official Mannequin Twitter account The twitter account releases a teaser for the new character * The special episode "A Killer Revealed" was discontinued and cancelled due to technical difficulties Special episode cancelled * The episode titles for 1x08, 1x09 and 1x10 were all released on 10th August, 2016 in the promo for the triple-length finale * Many character's fates will hang in the balance towards the end of 1x10 * On the 6th of Setpember, 2016, the airdate was confirmed by the official twitter account in reply to a fan during a question session. Twitter confirms airdate for finale * On September 9th, 2016 the twitter handle started releasing their 10 teaser photos. First Teaser Image * During the mid-season break, the series had a redesign, changing some of the posters * On the 3rd of January 2017, the cast had a promotional photoshoot, photos to be released soon. ** Also on the 3rd, one of the new series one posters was released via twitter, replacing the 1A original, but keeping the silhouettes. New poster and photoshoot details revealed * On the 4th of January 2017, twitter revealed there will be more deaths in the remaining two episodes. More deaths confirmed * On the 28th of Ben confirmed that Danny, Vanessa, Peter, Lucas and Joseph will be in all episodes in this series. * In an interview held and released on the 30th of January, 2017, the following statements were made about Series One: ** Multiple people were involved in the car accident. Full details will be revealed in the finale. ** Detective Leppard's identity will be revealed in the finale. ** There's a death confirmed in 1x09, but 6 may not be the total amount. ** 1x09 was confirmed with a February airdate. ** One or two characters could make a surprise appearance in the finale, in a flashback or real-time. ** The flagship characters' storylines will carry over onto the next series, which was also confirmed. ** There is a chance (however small) that one of the main characters will be killed. * On the 9th of February, 2017 - the final episode airdates were released and confirmed via Twitter. The finale airdates are confirmed. Cast ---- Hashtags #WhoKilledMolly? '("Pilot" and "And Then There Were Two") '#BigReveal ("Revelations") #LaurenKilledMolly ("Revelations") Episodes Deaths 'Episode Order' #Molly Martin #Simon Lane #Lauren Martin #Detective Leppard 'Chronological Order' #Molly Martin #Simon Lane #Lauren Martin #Detective Leppard }} Promotional References